Discordant love
by Toba Cullen 92
Summary: Jasper pasa por mucho dolor en su vida pero al final es recompensado con el amor mas grande del mundo Jasper/Alice
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, La trama es toda mia**

**Amor Discorde**

Prólogo

Despedida

No sabía qué hacer, estaba preocupado, confundido y por qué no admitirlo asustado, muy asustado… pero no por mí.

Esta mañana mientras revisaba el correo me tope con una carta:

_Jasper Whitlock_

_Por medio de la presente, le informamos que ha sido seleccionado para otorgar sus servicios al Ejército de los Estados Unidos de América._

_Favor de presentarse a la brevedad posible a la unidad militar más cercana a su domicilio durante el plazo de una semana, de no ser así, se hará uso de fuerzas mayores, y será encarcelado por desacato a la autoridad._

_Cadete Jasper Whitlock 20061309_

Mi hermano mayor, Peter, fue reclutado hace dos años, fue preparado y enviado a Iraq, 5 meses después de su partida al campo de batalla nos informaron que había muerto, dejándonos así a mamá y a mí.

A mi madre le tomo bastante tiempo poder superar la muerte de mi hermano, pero poco a poco lo hemos superado apoyándonos mutuamente, y ahora la tendría que dejar para seguir el camino de Peter, o si corría con más suerte seria mal herido y regresado a casa antes de tiempo.

No puedo dejar a mi madre, es lo único que tengo, y yo soy lo único que le queda, no sé cómo decirle, como explicarle que la guerra se lleva a lo único que quedaba de esta familia.

-¿Mamá?- dije mientras cruzaba la puerta de la cocina, como un niño pequeño cuando le va a enseñar a sus padres una mala nota.

-Si Jazz, aquí estoy, ¿Qué sucede?- su voz era tan suave, y sus ojos que te infundan una confianza infinita.

-Ma, recibí una carta esta mañana… y …- no pude continuar la voz se me quebró y solo atine en sacar la carta del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y entregársela.

Mi madre se quedo observando la carta como si no diera crédito de lo que estaba leyendo, cuando cayó en la cuenta, sus bellos ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas, me acerque y la abrase, la amaba, era lo único que me quedaba y ahora así, sin más ni más me la quitan, me alejan de ella. Como se suponía que la iba a dejar a su suerte, simplemente es injusto.

-Ma, todo va a estar bien, ya verás-

-no quiero que te vayas mi pequeño, porque tú-

-Todo va a estar bien solo es por unos cuantos meses, prometo estar de vuelta sano y salvo muy pronto… y acabare como siempre, con todas las reservas de comida…- no sabía que decir, quería bromear e infundirle confianza para que no se preocupara, de por si ya era difícil hacer esto….

-Mi niño, te quiero, no quiero que te pase nada, eres todo lo que me queda, si te llegara a pasar algo yo… no se qué haría….- no pudo más y se hecho a llorar en mi hombro.

-todo estará bien Ma, te prometo que me voy a cuidar, te escribiré cada semana, y por el dinero no te preocupes arreglare mañana todo para que envíen mi pensión.-

-Mi niño cuídate, te amo-

-Y yo a ti Ma-

Y así fue como me levante para ir directo a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas para lo que sea que me espera en ese lugar.

___________________________________________________________________________

Espero les guste, no sean crueles es el primer fic que subo

Bueno nos leemos pronto Biie Biie xD

PD. Plisss dejen REVIEWS xD


	2. Amigos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, La trama es toda mia**

**Amor Discorde**

**Capítulo 1**

**Amigos**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hoy era el día, hoy me iría hasta quien sabe cuando… si no es que para siempre. No, no, tenía que quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, regresaría, y seguiría con mi madre para apoyarla y viceversa.

Termine de empacar en la mañana, cuando vi la hora note que ya iba 5 minutos tarde.

-Mierda, no voy a llegar- tome mi mochila y cuando me disponía a bajar las escaleras…

-Jazz, amor, te buscan en la puerta- me dijo con un tono desolado, sin vida, DIOS… por que tiene que sufrir esto ella también, por que la hacen sufrir.

Baje las escaleras, en el marco de la entrada dos uniformados me aguardaban y mi madre tenía la vista perdida en el infinito, me acerque dejando mi mochila en el piso y la abrase fuertemente, como nunca lo había hecho. Le di un beso y antes de separarme dijo

-Mi niño cuídate, sabes que te amo, te voy a extrañar-

-Y yo a ti Ma- y en el momento que nos separamos me entrego una cruz tallada en madera negra… la cruz de Peter, el único recuerdo que nos quedaba de él.

-Pero… Ma… no puedo, es tuya-

-y yo te la regalo, acuérdate de que ambos te amamos Jazz-

-Cadete!!! Por favor…-

-Lo sé, lo sé- le di un último abraso y me separe para salir por esa puerta sin mirar atrás.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eso era deprimente, todos los nuevos soldados como yo venían aterrorizados, tristes, no había vida en ese lugar.

Llegamos al cuartel donde se supone nos entrenaran, pero a falta de cuerpo militar, nuestro entrenamiento duraría mucho menos de lo debido, SOLO 2 SEMANAS!!!!.

Que es esto por dios, es como meterse a una piscina llena de tiburones mientras estas sangrando, es decir esto es homicidio.

El coronel Aro Volturi comenzó a tomar lista de los recién llegados, mientras yo, perdido en mi mente, seguía pensando en mi madre.

-Cadete Jasper Whitlock –

- Cadete Jasper Whitlock!!!!-

Sentí que alguien me pisaba el pie, y capte que me hablaban a mí.

-¡Presente, Señor!-

-Así que el cadete esta algo distraído verdad?-

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a pasar-

-hoo eso téngalo por seguro cadete- puso una sonrisa malévola que me atemorizo demasiado –Y que le parece iniciar su estancia lustrando los pisos de las habitaciones-

¡¿Qué?!, ahora resulta que vengo a limpiar.

-por tu bien solo di que si- susurro el cadete que estaba a mi lado

-Algún problema cadete?-

-no señor, todo en orden-

Y así continuo tomando lista de los ahí presentes.

Después de media hora, nos dejo ir a desempar y descansar, bueno a todos excepto a mi, que tenía que limpiar los pisos.

-Hola, soy Emmett Cullen- me dijo el muchacho que me había ayudado con el coronel Volturi. Era de complexión grande, bastante grande, no lo sé de solo verlo me recordaba a un gran oso, tenía el cabello corto como la mayoría de los que estaban ahí.

-Hola, Jasper Whitlock, aunque supongo te diste cuenta, no?- dije extendiendo mi mano.

-Pues un gusto Jasper, veo que eres nuevo pero mi hermano y yo podemos ayudarte a que no te metas en problemas-

-woo ¿cuento tiempo llevan aquí?- pregunte bastante curioso

-yo ya llevo 5 meses mi hermano llego hoy-

-espera, ¿Qué no se supone que solo podemos permanecer aquí 2 semanas?-

-sí, se supone pero yo me negué a irme hasta que llegara mi hermano, mientras tengo que hacer el trabajo pesado-

-hoo, ya entiendo. Bueno espero verte luego Emmett- dije mientras me dirigía a conseguir los utensilios de limpieza.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No esto era el colmo, como querían que limpiara todo el piso con tan solo un cepillo de dientes, esto es imposible.

Tarde casi toda la noche lustrando lo pisos, ya pasaban de las 2 a.m. pero no tenía ganas de dormir, me tire en la cama que me asignaron y me puse a escribir en aquel cuaderno en el que escribía desde que Peter se fue.

Después de un rato, sin notarlo ya estaba profundamente dormido, había sido un día muy largo, hasta que sentí el impacto de una dura almohada en mi cabeza.

-¡¿Qué rayooos?!- dije despertando sobresaltado

-¡Vamos! Arriba, que planeas ser asesinado antes de siquiera salir de aquí, ¡levántate!, no tarda en llegar el coronel y ya tienes que estar listo en 7 min.-dijo Emmett, mejor dicho me regañaba.

-mierda, ya voy, ya voy- dije mientras me levantaba, comencé a ponerme el uniforme y tender mi cama.

5 minutos, wooo rompí mi propio record, imite a los demás que estaban de pie junto a sus camas esperando a que el coronel pasara a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Después de su muy tediosa revisión, nos mando a todos al campo de entrenamiento a correr, y justo antes de que pudiera salir el Coronel Aro hablo.

-¡Cadetes Whitlock y Cullen!- nos grito el coronel, asiendo que nos dirigiéramos a su posición. –Bueno cadete Emmett Cullen, ya que usted es el que posee mayor experiencia, será su obligación instruir a estos cadetes.- Dijo señalándome a mí y otro muchacho, alto de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

-¡Si Señor!- dijo Emmett poniendo en posición firme.

-ya no hay pretextos señor Cullen-

-Lo sé coronel- dijo Emmett dándole una mirada envenenada al coronel –si es todo ¿me puedo retirar?-

-Sí cadete retírense, menos usted señor Whitlock-

Rayos ahora que hice, no es posible que alguien me odie en tampoco tiempo, es simplemente una locura.

-¿Si señor?-

-muy bien, note que termino la tarea que le encomendé el día de ayer, terminando sus obligaciones, quiero que limpie todos los baños cadete-

¡!¡QUE!¡! donde tenía puesto el letrero de mucama dios

-si señor- me fui con los demás al campo de entrenamiento, y fue cuando vi a Emmett discutiendo con aquel chico de cabello cobrizo.

Quise pasar desapercibido y no meterme en los asuntos de esos dos pero Emmett me vio y me llamo.

-¿Qué quería el coronel?- me dijo en tono serio, quizás podría decir que hasta enfadado.

-Solo quería que limpiara los baños más tarde- dije restándole importancia.

-ok, si solo es eso, bueno el es mi hermano…-

-Edward, Cullen- dijo el muchacho interrumpiendo a Emmett, y extendiendo su mano

-Jasper Whitlock- dije respondiéndole el saludo, el chico a diferencia de Emmett, en vez de molesto lucia preocupado, triste, como si le hubieran quitado la vida.

-perdón, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿están bien?-

-Es solo que…- se le corto la voz a Edward pero Emmett continuo

-Su prometida, Tanya, rompió con el cuándo le dijo que tendría que partir a la guerra, y ahora mi inteligente hermano quiere hacer un "perfecto" estúpido plan para escapar de aquí-

-Hombre, cálmate, piensa con la cabeza fría, las cosas pasan por algo- dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-sí, creo que tienes razón- respondió Edward

-vamos a trabajar si no queremos que Aro nos mate a los tres- comento Emmett en tono autoritario, lo cual nos dio mucha risa a Edward y a mi.

-Si papa- contesto Edward en tono de niño pequeño.

Cumplimos con la rutina de entrenamiento, limpie todos los baños y me dispuse a tomar una ducha, mientras todos dormían, por cierto el agua estaba helada.

Así fueron pasando los días, hasta que estábamos a dos días de ser enviados al campo de batalla, a dos días del destino.

……………………………………….

**Hola de verdad siento haber olvidado el fic pero ocurre que se formateo la memoria y perdí el cap. y luego la escuela me secuestro de verdad lo siento actualizare más seguido lo prometo.**

**Espero que te guste ****.Swansea **

**bueno gracias por sus reviews nos leemos pronto**


End file.
